


Chandler's Appointment With Dr. Ramoray

by wryandwatchful



Category: Friends
Genre: Chandler is shy, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, joey is a horndog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey surprises Chandler by dressing as his soap opera character, Dr. Ramoray. They play a little "Doctor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandler's Appointment With Dr. Ramoray

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone else ships these goofs, but I sure do. Hope you enjoy it! It's been a while since I've written a fic, so be easy on me.

Joey strides through the front door dressed in a doctor's uniform- stethoscope and all. Chandler looks at his friend and grins from where he stood leaning against the kitchen counter engrossed in today's newspaper. "Wait, wait. Don't tell me... You've been playing "doctor" all day?" Chandler smirks at his clever pun and looks back down at the paper, not looking up as he hears the door close behind his roommate. He’s startled when the paper is suddenly ripped out of his hands and he scoffs, frowning at Joey angrily. For a moment that is, until he sees the look of intensity on his friends face. It was one that Chandler had been seeing more and more of since the two had begun this... whatever it was. The look meant Joey wanted to screw around. And apparently today's little kink was Joey in a doctor's outfit. Chandler looks away, embarrassed and laughs nervously.

"Really man? A doctor's getup? Let me guess...You want me to call you Dr. Ramoray?"

"Now you're getting it." Joey smirks and winks at him before he starts. "So...Mr Bing," he begins, speaking in his soap opera character’s signature authoritative voice. “If you'll just get up onto the exam table we'll begin."Chandler tries to lift himself and struggles. The taller man can't help but laugh as Joey reaches around and grabs his ass to help lift him up onto their tiled kitchen bar. "Remove your shirt, Mr. Bing."

"Why…Doctor." Chandler smirks and bats his eyelashes, pretending to be one of those floozy nurses from the show. As much as he makes fun of him for the show- and for getting his character killed off in the most ridiculous way possible, Chandler secretly loved watching him on it. He enjoyed watching him on anything, really. He wasn’t the best actor by any means, but Joey was pretty entertaining to see. Plus, he loves to see how happy it makes Joey whenever he comes back to the apartment to find Chandler in the middle of a mini-marathon. A small wave of panic rushes through him. Nevertheless, Chandler begins to unbutton his shirt, albeit with slow frowns slightly , fumbling fingers as he tries to avoid looking directly in Joey's eyes as his face fills with color. Joey sighs and places a warm hand under Chandler’s chin, tilting his face up

"You okay buddy?” He asks quietly, leaning in to brush his nose against Chandler’s. “W-we don't gotta do this if you don't want to. Alright?" Joey's voice contains concern and affection-something that was never present with the girls he'd been with- that makes Chandler blush deeper. "It's just... I'm not... comfortable...I...I'm uh..."

"Shy? I know.” Joey laughs. “That's what this is for, okay? Ya know...push your limits, right? Gotta…Gotta open yourself up.” He pauses and steps between Chandler's legs. “...If you know what I mean." He grins deviously bringing his hands up to unbutton the shirt the rest of the way. He slips the fabric off Chandler’s shoulders and pulls back to take in the sight. He has no idea what Chandler is so shy about. The man has got a great body with just enough hair peppered across his chest to keep him manly. Well, about as manly as can be when in his current... position. Which was mostly comprised of hiding his growing erection and giggling as Joey tickles his ribs. Joey steps back and removes his stethoscope from where it hung draped around his neck, approaching Chandler once again to press the cold metal against his chest. "Hmm...Your heart rate is a little fast Mr. Bing."

"I wonder why, Doctor." Chandler replies sarcastically, earning a quiet chuckle from Joey who decides to take this as a challenge. He runs a hand up Chandler's thigh and smirks triumphantly when he hears his heart begin beating a little faster.

“Interesting…”Joey leans close and swipes his tongue slowly across Chandler's neck. Chandler grips the counter tighter and tries to keep his voice steady.

"I'm uh...starting to question your methods Dr. Ramoray."

"Hey. Who's the professional here?"

"Umm..neither of us actually." He quips. Joey scoffs, takes off the stethoscope and steps back to remove the coat and roll up his sleeves. "Wait... why aren't YOU taking YOUR shirt off?"

"Well I'm not the one getting a physical." Joey replies cooly.

“Is this gonna be the "turn and cough "kinda physical, Doctor?" Joey grins and approaches Chandler, leaning in close to whisper hotly in his ear, earning a shiver from the older man.

"If you behave…and be a good patient. First you need to take off those pants and let me see that pretty cock of yours." Chandler is a sucker for dirty talk although he never does it himself, being too shy to try it lest he sound like a dork. That doesn't stop him from pulling Joey into a hot crushing kiss, moaning into his friends mouth as he begins to unbutton his pants with one hand, the other threaded through Joey's short hair. His friend chuckles dumbly into his mouth and helps unzip Chandler’s fly, running a thumb against the growing hardness through his underwear. Chandler shivers and grips Joey's arm tightly and tries to suppress a moan. Joey slips him out of his remaining clothes, tugging the pants and underwear down and off his legs. Chandler squirms on the counter. Panic grips him again. He tries to close his legs, covering himself nervously. Joey sighs and pulls his roommate’s thighs apart slowly, rubbing small circles with his thumbs against his hips.

"Quit being so embarrassed... You're _fine_.... You're _HOT_. I mean it." Joey slides his fingers across the older man's waist, ghosting one across his dick teasingly.

"Is... Is this the part where I c-ah!” Joey has slid his other hand lower to gently massage his balls. Chandler jumps slightly in his grasp. “Ha...fff...wow." He gasps.

"Yeah?"

"Y-yeah."

"Tell me how much you want it, Chandler…” Chandler blushes darkly and leans forward, hiding his face in Joey's shoulder. He mumbles something quietly, voice muffled by the fabric of Joey’s shirt. Joey chuckles an grips Chandler loosely, fisting his cock agonizingly slow.

"What was that? The Doctor didn't hear you." Joey smirks. Chandler huffs and thrusts his hips up into his hand, seeking a little more friction.

"I r-really...want it."

"Want what? C'mon... don't be shy tell Doctor Ramoray what you want." Joey stops his strokes and waits for Chandler to react. As expected, he begins to squirm in his grasp, groaning low in his throat.

"I don't want to...m-man. It's really..."

" _Hard_?" Joey chuckles at his innuendo and tightens his grip, letting Chandler thrust up into it.

 "F... fine. I uh, want you to...finish...And, uh.... l-let me come?" He flushes deeply at the last his last word. But the groan it wrought from Joey made it so worth it.

"Shit man...that sounds so hot...say it again."

"W-want you t...to make me come." He's rewarded with another groan and Joey picks up the pace, running his thumb across the head every few strokes, reveling in the gasps he was drawing from the other man as he grew closer to his peak.

"C'mon then...come. I wanna see it. Let go, man...C'mon. Come for me."

Joey's whispers of encouragement push Chandler over the edge and suddenly he's coming hard, letting out choked moans that sound like Joey's name as he rides out his orgasm, hands desperately scrabbling for purchase on his friend’s shoulders. Joey pulls him down into a sloppy kiss as he begins to come down from it, letting out quiet gasps when he began to grow oversensitive and pushes his friend's hands away. Joey lets out a laugh against his mouth.

"What?" Chandler huffs sleepy.

"If I'd have known that the whole doctor thing would get you to finally talk dirty, I'd have done it WAY sooner."

"Whatever... I'm not gonna be the one cleaning the counter but the way, Doctor." Joey grins and places a kiss on Chandler's neck.

"It's alright. I got it."

"Good....Thank you..."

"No problem, buddy."

 

 


End file.
